


Maybe Not *Every* Sentence

by okayokayigive



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he does it once, and it makes her smile, or make *that* noise, then clearly, he should do it again. Right? AKA "That Time That Rose Got Tired of the Oncoming Sexytimes Rant". (Does not contain actual sexytimes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Not *Every* Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://okayokayigive.tumblr.com/post/33109746485/indeathmayibetriumphant-he-should-open-every)of the Doctor's...introductory rant? on the Titanic, and indeathimaybetriumphant's comment "He should open every sentence like this, I’m the Doctor, I’m a Timelord, I’m from the planet Gallifrey, In the constellation of Kasterborus, I’m 903 years old, and I’m the man who is gonna order a pumkin spice chai tea because it’s quite chilly out and I enjoy those flavors in autumn."
> 
> I can see Rose getting a little bit tired of that...and this happened.
> 
> (And yes, I know the Titanic happens after Rose is gone, so this is a bit AU.)

“I’m the Doctor. I’m a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I’m 903 years old, and I’m the man who’s gonna fuck your brains out, Rose Tyler. You got a problem with that?”

The first few times, she thinks it’s cute, and kinda hot, and she blushes and giggles and still can’t quite believe that they’re finally together *that* way. But after a while, it loses its lustre, and she sighs at “Gallifrey”, rolls her eyes at “Kasterborous”, and finally mouths along with him - the way he will someday when Martha says it’s bigger on the inside - when she thinks he’s not looking.

But he was looking, of course, out of the corner of his eye, from where his face is nestled between her breasts, and his breath catches in a way that she knows means he’s hurt. “But Rose, what’s wrong? You used to love my introductory banter! Found it quite foxy, in fact. Did I mess it up? Did you want to try? Should I start over?” And a dozen other questions lost to her as she falls into the Oncoming Bambi Eyes.

And so she shuts him up the only way she knows how.


End file.
